Kissing in the Rain
by iloveyoualot
Summary: It's Ichigo and Orihime's first anniversary and although it rains, their special day still remains, well, special. Fluffy One-shot


A/N: A very quick one-shot. Please enjoy.

_Any moment is perfect, if we are together._

Today is a special day.

It is _their_ anniversary.

It is not their first, yet he wants to make it perfect as if it was.

Because he loves her and wants _her _to be happy.

He would do anything to make her smile, that smile that shines so bright.

And if taking her to an open field meadow and wearing dress pants and a white dress shirt did that, he would do it no matter how much he despised those collar suffocating shirts.

"Ichigo-kun!" The auburn haired beauty said, swirling around in a circle with her slender arms spread far apart.

Ichigo's lips curved upward watching Orihime in her pink sleeve-less dress that fluttered down to her knees.

She continued smiling, "This place is beautiful. And look Ichigo-kun, we can see the sun setting from here!"

Orihime took her soft hand and intertwined them with her husband's rough one, leading them forward.

She dazed off into the distance, appreciating the surrounding beauty around her.

There was a comfortable silence before the girl suddenly released their hands and pointed into the far east where a patch of clouds were formatting rapidly.

Ichigo looked up into the sky and scowled. _It better not rain. Not today, not on our day._

But right as he thought those words, it was as if the clouds were fast forwarded to the point where there were scattered across the sky and began to drizzle.

He was about to apologize to his wife when she caught him off guard by saying,

"Ichigo-kun, quick, let's _kiss._"

Now normally, Ichigo would have complied with those words and responded doing so; but he instead chuckled.

"And why exactly would I do that, Mrs. Kurosaki?" he said mockingly with humor. He got ready to hear the words of creative wisdom of his wife.

"Because," Orihime said elongating the word excessively, "It is _very_ good luck to kiss the one you love outside in the rain. And it's _really _good luck to kiss the one you love outside in the rain when the sun is setting!"

"Oh really?" the orange head boy said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." she whispered, snaking an arm around her love's broad torso, inching closer.

"But do you know what is _extremely _good luck?" she whispered if possible, softer than before, in his ear.

She continued even softer with a blush "...if the _girl_ kisses him first."

And within a split second, she brushed her soft pink lips against Ichigo's before creating a slow rhythm.

He closed his eyes and listened to the steady pattern of the rain. He smiled and inhaled the sweet scent of his wife. With an idle hand he played with the tips of her hair, enjoying the moment.

Orihime placed moved her hands to his jaw and neck while kissing, only to take a break to mummer a quick _I love you_.

Those three words ignited something in Ichigo and he took the lead in the kiss.

He gently explored his partner's mouth with the tip of his tongue, occasionally using his lips to pull her bottom lip into his mouth to bite very lightly.

Orihime felt her knees become wobbly and the butterflies in her stomach were awakened.

"Ichigo," she whimpered his name as he slowly kissed his way down her neck to give a playful bite.

He pulled back slightly and heavily breathed on her neck and then whispered in her ear "I love you too."

And with that he pulled away from the passionate kiss and bent down to carry her in his strong hands.

The sun had almost set completely, with a few rays of light across the field where the grass was wet from the drizzle that still continued.

Ichigo pulled Orihime closer to his chest, making sure that her dress covered her properly. She pressed her head into his hard torso, as if she wanted to hear his heartbeat.

But instead, she raised her head ever so slightly so that she could kiss his lips once more.

"Happy Anniversary."

A/N: Thank you for reading~Please review too. I dunno how I came about with writing this hehe, I was just thinking about St. Patrick's Day (I don't celebrate it but I love drinking all the cool shakes that you can buy~) and I thought about good luck and then I thought about Orihime and how she would most likely come up with amazingly creative and cute things that are supposedly something that would be good luck. I wasn't really going to post this up because I always feel so awkward when even thinking about writing of people kissing. But I tried really hard to make it somewhat okay, although I'm pretty sure it isn't that great hehe. So feedback about that would be well appreciated! On a very positive note, I feel really happy know which is very surprising considering how much of a grumpy bear I was this whole week. Hmm maybe I'm just happy that spring begins on Monday, yay~Well it's been pretty rainy were I am and I'm pretty sure that it's still going to be rainy next week-but still I can almost imagine all the flowers and sunny days already! Eh, this is a really random author's note isn't it?

One more thing though~how do you guys watch/read Bleach?

Because I haven't been catching up with Bleach in like MONTHS and I've been going crazy as to how much I missed.

Anyways, I hope you have an amazing day filled with good luck~forever and always :)

xoxo iloveyoualot


End file.
